ACNE
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto nunca imagino que una espinilla pudiera acercarlo tanto a Sakura-Chan. Oneshot ¡NaruSaku!


**Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**N/A:** Se que no debería subir nada nuevo si todavía no he actualizado "Esa brujería llamada internet", pero se me ha ocurrido esto y no fui capaz de contenerme a escribirla, ustedes dirán si valió la pena.

.

.

* * *

********ACNE****** **

**By ASUKA02**

**.**

**.**

La alarma del reloj despertador sonó y él solo soltó un gruñido animal, tenía demasiado sueño como para comenzar con su entrenamiento, se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor agudo en medio de las dos cejas, estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico pero este era diferente, y no recordaba haberse golpeado la frente en las últimas 48 horas, extrañado sé toco mas debajo de la frente, y le dolió mucho mas.

-¿Qué es esto? –se pregunto sentándose en la cama.

Se tocaba algo abultado en la frente cerca donde comienza la nariz, el único espejo que tenía era el que estaba en el baño, así que llevado por la curiosidad se levanto lenta y perezosamente.

-¡Mierda me ha salido un grano! –se escandalizo mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Nunca antes le había salido uno, o al menos no uno en la cara, el mes pasado le había salido uno en la espalda, que se había inflado hasta explotarse por si solo cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente maduro.

-Hum… esto va a ser doloroso.

Con sus dos manos intento apretárselo, pero apenas lo medio apretaba sentía un dolor insoportable que lo hacía desistir de la idea de matar a la condenada espinilla.

-Debe haber otra forma menos dolorosa. –medito mirando a todos lados.

De pronto una voz conocida se escucho desde afuera, -¡Narutoooo!, ¡ya despierta holgazán!.

El corazón del rubio dio un salto en su pecho, -Sakura-chan vino a visitarme. –dijo emocionado.

Cuando le abrió la puerta a la chica, ella arrugo la frente al verlo sin camisa, solo con un pantalón corto, -¿desde cuándo eres tan exhibicionista?. –gruño tratando de ocultar su propio sonrojo.

-Perdón Sakura-chan ya me visto. –se excuso avergonzado.

"_Que buen cuerpo tiene",_ medito cuando él se hubo desaparecido por la puerta de la habitación. _"por Kami Sakura en que estas pensando", _se recrimino internamente, si bien Sakura estaba segura de que amaba a Sasuke, en estos momentos no sabía porque.

No era la primera vez que veía a Naruto en paños menores, ahora que el estaba entrenando con el capitán Yamato y Kakashi, lo veía casi a diario entrenar en la castada, pero esto no quiere decir que sea una pervertida, ella iba a darle apoyo moral y llevarle sus píldoras de soldado, además Sai también la acompañaba.

"_¿Por qué demonios me estoy excusando",_ volvió a recriminarse mentalmente, lo cierto es que cuando Naruto salió del cuarto ya Sakura estaba lo suficientemente enojada, no con él mas bien con todas las cosas que le hizo pensar.

-¿Porque demonios usar tu banda de esa manera?.

-Es que así se ve más cool. –respondió Naruto chasqueando la lengua en un intento por ser cool, en realidad solo ocultaba la enorme espinilla.

-Idiota, te está tapando los ojos, te ves ridículo. –comento en tono agrio.

-Pero Kakashi lo usa así.

-Pero él es él y tú eres tú.

Le irritaba tanto verlo de esa manera que se levanto del mueble y caminado hacia dijo, -Tus ojos es lo único que me gusta de ti. –Naruto se quedo paralizado, su corazón en cambio se disparo a mil por hora.

Cerró los ojos cuando Sakura le movió la banda de shinobi, el beso que el imagino nuca llego, y es que ella tampoco pensaba besarlo, pero él tampoco esperaba que ella comenzara a reírse a carcajada suelta.

-Sakura-chan. –murmuro confundido.

-Tienes…tienes una espinilla enorme. –dijo entre risas.

-Hum, ya lo sabía. –gruño medio molesto. –¿tienes algún jutsu que pueda quitármela?.

Sakura sonrió con malicia –No, pero yo misma te la quitare.

Naruto trago grueso, dos minutos después el rubio estaba bastante asustado, y ambos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, él sentado en el mueble y ella en una silla.

-Esto va a ser bueno. –comento con aire divertido.

-¡Espera Sakura-chan!, no lo hagas muy duro. –le suplico apenas ella levanto sus dos manos para ponerse en la tarea de apretarlo.

-Confía en mí.

-AAAHHHHHH, AAAAHHHHHHH…

Grito como un loco apenas ella apretó, -esto no tiene salida, -gruño mordiéndose el labio, -hay que abrirle un orificio, ¿tienes un alfiler?.

Naruto negó con energía, lo menos que quería era que ella incluyera herramientas de tortura. –deja ver, esto servirá.

-¡Espera Sakura-chan! –se alerto apenas ella se quito un prendedor, -¡¿que piensas hacerme con eso?!.

-No seas ridículo, solo será una pinchada.

Aunque fuera una pichada ya Naruto se había puesto de pie, no podía entregarse a la fuerza descomunal de Sakura, _"no es de esa manera que espero entregarme a ella"._

-Naruto, Narutín… quien diría que le temes a una agujita. –canturreó ella burlándose.

-No es a la aguja que temo.

Eso si la hizo reír mas, -¡oh vamos acabemos con esto de una vez!, prometo hacerlo suave.

A juzgar por la manera en como lo pego contra la pared, a Naruto no le quedo dudas de que iba a ser muy doloroso, doloroso o no, casi no sintió la pinchada de la aguja porque se quedo hipnotizado mirando los labios de la joven.

-¿Ves que no fue nada?, llorón.

Se mofo pero el chico estaba lejos, perdido en cada detalle de su rostro, -¿algún día saldrás conmigo Sakura-chan? –murmuro inesperadamente.

Ella miro el azul intenso de sus ojos y sonrió, -Tal vez, si te sigues portando bien.

-¡¿De veras Sakura-chan?!-pregunto ilusionado.

La respuesta de la chica fue muy dolorosa, le apretó esa espinilla tan duro como si quisiera sacarle las tripas. Y los chillidos de Naruto se podían escuchar en toda la aldea, consiguiendo espantar a los pájaros en el bosque.

El liquido amarillento y viscoso salió propulsado con gran energía, Sakura de aparto susto a tiempo, -Grrr, esto es asqueroso, -se asqueo mirando la pared del frente donde salpico la espinilla, Naruto se acerco y se rió al ver una mancha pequeña en la pared.

-Sakura-chan me sacaste hasta la sangre y eso que dijiste que serias suave.

De nuevo Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, a lo que él se contagio con su risa, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento así con su compañera, con Sai siempre revoloteando por los alrededores eran inexistentes los momentos a solas con ella.

-Sakura-chan, ¿en verdad algún día saldrás conmigo?.

-Vuelve la burra al trigo, ya te respondí esa pregunta. –respondió apartando la vista con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

En los ojos de Naruto aparecieron dos corazones y Sakura se ruborizo aun mas cuando el rubio tomo sus dos manos, entonces fue inevitable que lo mirara a la cara y cuando lo hizo sintió un vacio en el estomago, eran nervios.

-Cuando estés lista para una cita entonces házmelo saber, mientras seguiré siendo tu amigo fiel.-sonrió soltando las manos de la chica y luego se rasco la nuca evitando los ojos penetrantes de la chica.

A veces era tan tierno que a ella le daban ganas hacerle un arrumaco, entonces recordaba que ese chico dulce también era el mismo rubio testarudo y necio, entonces lo golpeaba. Sakura reaccionaba así cada vez que se sentía intimidada por la proximidad de Naruto, y nadie, solo ella sabia eso.

Pero esta vez no había nadie que los viera y ella quería salir de una duda que haces dias rondaba su cabeza, si fallaba y no le gustaba, siempre podía culparlo y medio matarlo.

-Sakura-chan. –musito con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas coloradas pues Haruno puso una mano en el pecho de Naruto.

Luego hizo algo insólito, se levanto de puntilla y unió sus labios en un tierno beso, apenas un roce de labios pero Naruto se elevo tan alto que apenas si pudo escuchar a la chica.

-Si vieras tu cara de tonto, es digna de una foto, ahora camina que Sai y el capitán Yamato nos esperan.

Aunque Sakura hablara como si nada Naruto ya sabía que esa era la señal, tenia paso libre al corazón de la pelirosada, y más tarde cuando estuvieran en algún paisaje bonito se arriesgaría a pedirle esa cita con la que tanto ha soñado.

El capitán Yamato les había comunicado que se preparan para una nueva misión, tenía una pista de un posible escondite de Orochimaru, Naruto no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, por eso cuando se detuvieron a descansar, una vez más le propuso a Sakura tener una cita cuando estuvieran de regreso en Konoha.

-Se razonable Naruto no tenemos tiempo para citas, arriesgamos nuestras vidas a diario, perseguimos a los villanos más peligrosos.

-Pero Sakura-chan… ¿y el beso?-pregunto con un gesto tristísimo.

Sakura echo un vistazo a los alrededores y al ver que Yamato y Sai preparaban algo de comida, puso nuevamente su atención en el rubio y la vergüenza la ataco, pero era preciso tomar una decisión.

-Pues a eso iba, he estado pensando y –hizo una pausa y la angustia de Naruto aumento a tal punto que no era capaz de soportar otro rechazo por lo que movió los labios para impedir que ella continuara, pero Sakura con las mejillas muy ruborizadas continúo -creo que lo mejor sería que… fuéramos de una vez novios.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos -de-de veras Sakura-chan.

Estaba decidida, ya no perdería mas el tiempo sufriendo por Sasuke, cuando tenía delante de ella a un chico que era capaz hasta morir por ella, pocas podían darse ese lujo.

-De-de veras Sakura-chan, ¿tú y yo?

Ella asintió con firmeza, aun ruborizada y Naruto corrió hasta donde estaba Sai y Yamato.

No estaba loca de amor por Naruto, pero lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte de lo que sentía por Sasuke, había resumido sus sentimientos de esta manera, Sasuke siempre seria alguien importante para ella, lucharía para regresarlo a Konoha, seguirían siendo compañeros de equipo si él recapacitaba. Al cabezotas de Naruto lo necesitaba a su lado, para sentirse amada, protegida y crecer juntos, no podía garantizar que no lo golpearía mas, pero si podía asegurar que le dejaría echar raíces en su corazón.

-¡Escuchen esto!, -grito eufórico llamando la atención de los otros, -¡Sakura-chan y yo ahora somos novios!.

Sakura camino hacia él y le dio un coscorrón –¡Ah!, ¿Sakura-chan porque me golpeaste? –lloriqueo sobándose el chichón en su cabeza.

-Me estas avergonzando. –mascullo entre dientes.

-Pero dijiste que somos novios. –razono el rubio abochornándola más.

-¿Es que no tienes ni una milésima de tacto?, ya tuviste que ir con el chisme, estamos en una misión, ¿recuerdas?, a nadie le importa lo nuestro –lo regaño enojada, el rubio comenzó a disculparse y Yamato y Sai sonrieron viéndolos pelear como un matrimonio.

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero espero que esto no entorpezca ninguna de las misiones. –comento el capitán Yamato.

-Claro que no- respondió Sakura liberando de su agarre al pobre Naruto que enseguida aprovecho la oportunidad para abrazarla por la espalda e intentar contentarla, pero Sakura seguía resentida -todo será igual excepto por algunas cosas.

Para ella esas cosas eran: que ahora Naruto tendría que invitarle la comida cuando comieran juntos, y cuando fueran a los festivales pagaría para que ella pudiera usar los juegos, _"esto será genial" _pensó sonriendo.

Para él esas cosas eran: Besarla muchas veces, que Sakura-chan lo alimentara, pero sobre todo besarla frente a Sasuke y Lee, _"esto será genial" _pensó sonriendo con malicia.

-Al fin podrás usar tu pene Naruto. -comento Sai con esa tranquilidad y esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!, ¡DEGENERADO TE VOY A MANDAR AL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS!, -grito Sakura preparando sus puños de acero.

Quien los viera desde arriba podría ver a la Haruno corriendo tras el pelinegro y a Naruto suspirando todo colorado por el comentario de Sai, y es que él nunca imagino que una espinilla pudiera acercarlo tanto a Sakura-chan e incluso cumplirle uno de sus sueños, pero sin embargo sucedió.

Se toco el lugar donde la tenia y le dolió porque estaba hinchada. -Casi debería hacerte un altar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas y dudas en los reviews**


End file.
